


Com todo o meu amor, Lance.

by fsxmoon



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: American Football, Big Gay Love Story, First Love, Football, M/M, Platonic Relationships, Romance, Swimming, Swimming Boys, Swimming Pools, University
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-08
Updated: 2019-08-06
Packaged: 2019-10-06 11:24:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17344400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fsxmoon/pseuds/fsxmoon
Summary: Os olhos de Lance não escapavam nem ao menos por um segundo o corpo atlético do capitão do time da Universidade Esportiva de Atlas.Para quem o visse de longe, com toda certeza acharia que este era um grande fã de futebol americano, porém para aquelas que olhassem mais de perto, conseguiriam enxergar dois corações em seus olhos e uma fina baba escorrendo por seus lábios.Lance McClain, ginasta da Universidade Esportiva de Atlas era, definitivamente, apaixonado pelo capitão do time de Futebol Americano, Takashi Shirogane.





	1. Com todo o meu amor, Lance.

**Author's Note:**

> Notas do autor: A alguns dias eu vi pela primeira vez o filme da “Anavitória” e eu fiquei totalmente apaixonada e como no começo de dezembro a @Hiroto345 decidiu fazer esse amigo oculto resolvi-me inspirar um pouco. Durante o filme a Ana diz para Vitória algo sobre o que ela pensa sobre os “Amores da vida dela” e pelo que eu entendi, o amor da sua vida, para ela pode ser qualquer pessoa e aparecer a qualquer hora como também pode ir embora em um estalo e talvez não ser o real amor da sua vida, mas naquela hora, naquele exato momento, aquela pessoa é sim o amor da sua vida.   
> E como eu tirei no amigo oculto o “amor da minha vida”, eu resolvi juntar todo útil ao agradável. Espero que gostem ♥

Os olhos de Lance não escapavam nem ao menos por um segundo o corpo atlético do capitão do time da Universidade Esportiva de Atlas.    
  
Para quem o visse de longe, com toda certeza acharia que este era um grande fã de futebol americano, porém para aquelas que olhassem mais de perto, conseguiriam enxergar dois corações em seus olhos e uma fina baba escorrendo por seus lábios.    
  
Lance McClain, ginasta da Universidade Esportiva de Atlas era, definitivamente, apaixonado pelo capitão do time de Futebol Americano, Takashi Shirogane.    
  
E para ele seria extremamente fácil conseguir conquistar Shiro se não fosse por algo que realmente o impedia de tentar, Adam, ginasta olímpico e vencedor por três anos seguidos em corrida de obstáculos.    
  
Lance conteve um pequeno grito ao ver Shiro apontar para o corredor do time e este começar a se mover, o time rival pareceu prestar atenção no que acontecia, pois logo começaram a tentar impedir o corredor e o quarterback, mas obviamente aquilo não aconteceria tendo Keith Kogane como o primeiro e Shiro como último, a idéia de conseguirem impedi-los era hilária, e foi nesse ritmo que Keith pôs ambos os pés na EndZone recebendo assim a bola de Shiro e fazendo o touchdown, ganhando o jogo daquele dia.    
  
Lance comemorou, ignorando totalmente o fato de aquele jogo ser apenas um treino e deu graças a Deus por não ter sido o único.    
  
Metade da faculdade era apaixonada pelo time de futebol americano e até mesmo os tratavam como ídolos, por conta disso, sempre quando havia treinos livres onde os estudantes pudessem vê-los, todos estariam lá.    
  
Um flash chegou aos seus olhos conforme o time vencedor comemorava, uns tiravam a blusa, outros se jogavam no chão, alguns até mesmo se jogavam em cima de seus companheiros de campo e era naquele momento que Lance se via livre para observar Shiro, ele sabia que estava também sendo observado pela câmera de Allura, mas pouco lhe importava, ele tinha Shiro sorrindo, como sempre deveria sorrir, para o seu time e afagando os cabelos dos novatos em claro apoio motivacional. Talvez, dando dicas, talvez,  apenas elogiando o bom jogo. Sempre confortava o coração de Lance pensar essas coisas.    
  
Shiro para ele, além de considerar o amor da sua vida, também considerava alguém a se admirar.   
  
– Você está babando… – Allura disse, ao tempo em que abaixava a câmera, sem Lance saber realmente quantas fotos ela já havia tirado. O moreno apenas sorriu, colocando uma das mãos no coração para se acalmar.    
  
– Eu sempre irei babar por Takashi – disse com um sorriso doce ainda preso nos lábios.    
  
– Já faz dois anos, então eu acredito em você – Allura se sentou ao seu lado, ao tempo em que parte das pessoas nas arquibancadas descia para falar com os jogadores. Geralmente, apenas amigos podiam fazê-lo e isto manteve Lance sentado, ainda observando Shiro por completo.    
  
  
– Você deveria seguir em frente – Allura continuou, se juntando ao moreno ao observar Shiro.    
  
  
– E você acha que eu consigo? – Ele suspirou ao ver Shiro gargalhar algo ao se aproximar de Keith, recebendo uma garrafinha d’água.    
  
  
“Ao menos com o Keith no time, ele serve para alguma coisa” Lance pensou ao ver o corredor tão prestativo.    
  
– Se você tentasse, sim –  Allura respondeu, com simplicidade e levantou novamente sua câmera apontando para a quadra para tirar uma foto.   
  
  
Ao mesmo tempo em que fazia isso, Lance a observava, considerando brevemente se deveria ou não esquecer seus sentimentos. Era doloroso para ele, Lance era o tipo de pessoa que acreditava fielmente em amores à primeira vista e também em pessoas destinadas umas para as outras. Poderia até mesmos ser considerado infantilidade de sua parte, mas não ligava. Era um homem apaixonado, não somente por alguém, mas também pelo próprio Amor e por tudo que ele o trazia.    
  
Lance admirava tudo que o Amor pudesse-lhe dar desde a felicidade infinita das borboletas no estômago à dor profunda de um coração partido, ele apreciava e se deixava sentir cada uma dessas coisas como se nunca houve sentido antes. Para ele, aquilo sim era Amor… aproveitar cada gota que ele estivesse disposto a dar e dar-lhe em troca todo o amor que pudesse sentir.    
  
E por conta disso tudo, Lance definitivamente não poderia desistir de gostar de Shiro, o moreno iria amá-lo descontroladamente, até que não houvesse mais nenhuma gota de Amor para provar e nenhuma dose para dar.    
  
– Lance, Lance… – Allura o chamou, distraindo-o de seus pensamentos românticos para a realidade novamente. – O noivo está entrando – Allura concluiu, fazendo com que um Lance, agora desinteressado, voltasse com sua atenção para a quadra.    
  
Entretanto seu estado de espírito mudou totalmente ao ver o noivo de Shiro gritar com ele, da distância em que estava não conseguia ouvir, mas ao presenciar a cara de quem estava verdadeiramente puto de Shiro fez com que Lance entendesse a gravidade de toda a situação. Allura se levantou, começando a tirar fotos da cena e Lance a seguiu, apenas para prestar ainda mais atenção no que acontecia.    
  
Ambos presenciaram todos do time focarem-se na discussão que se formava. Adam tinha algum papel em mãos, algo que Shiro pareceu ainda mais nervoso após ver. Shiro havia acabado de gritar com Adam e o menor não havia ficado para trás, gritando igualmente alto com ele. Adam não era o tipo de cara que aceitava um desaforo e Lance até mesmo gostava daquilo nele, mas naquele momento seu cérebro estava em branco, ele não sentia felicidade por ver o amor da sua vida discutindo com o namorado e não se sentia triste ao ver Shiro triste, ele apenas… não pensava em nada.    
  
Keith entrou entre Shiro e Adam assim que eles se aproximaram, ao tempo em que berravam gravemente um com o outro, todos ali estavam em silêncio, observando. Nunca ninguém ali havia visto ambos brigarem, Adam e Shiro eram considerados o casal mais apegado e apaixonado do campus, vê-los naquela situação era no mínimo chocante para todos.    
  
Ao ter a interrupção de Keith, Adam pareceu recuar, mas foi o suficiente para que tirasse algo do dedo e jogasse em Shiro com toda a força.    
  
No momento seguinte, Adam havia ido embora e Shiro havia-se abaixado para pegar o anel jogado no chão. Lance sentiu dor, ignorando Keith tentando amenizar as coisas e fazer o time ir para o chuveiro e a galera que não era do time ir embora, naquele momento, Lance se sentiu ainda mais conectado à ele, a dor dele era a sua e por isso, o moreno se sentiu vazio, quase sem Amor. Não desviou os olhos, por isso pode ver quando Shiro levou o anel ao peito e olhou por onde Adam havia saído.    
  
Lance entendeu naquele momento que o amor de sua vida tinha outro amor para toda a vida dele e que o sentimento que o nadador sentia, não era o bastante para suprir toda a dor que o amor de Shiro causava em si próprio.    
  
Então, com todo o restante de Amor que residia em seu corpo e que por mais duro que fosse apoiar  _ o amor de sua vida  _ naquele momento Lance desejou que Shiro ficasse bem.

 

**– Com todo meu amor, Lance.**

**Parte 1/-.**


	2. Capítulo dois: Enlouquecer de amor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notas iniciais: Olá!! Só queria pedir desculpas pela demora, aconteceram tantas coisas desde quando eu à postei e isso bagunçou um pouco o final da fanfic, talvez ela não seja exatamente a mesma coisa que eu planejei no início, mas ainda assim tenho certeza que vocês vão gostar ❤
> 
> Boa leitura ❤

O amor dói e isso era algo que Lance nunca iria negar ou duvidar. Todos os seus amores já machucaram em algum ponto, menos o seu próprio, que até podia atrapalhar, mas nunca ferir como o amor pelo próximo fazia. Lance entendia desde cedo que o seu amor por si mesmo viria na frente de qualquer outro amor e foi por esse exato motivo que resolveu interromper seus sentimentos por Shiro. 

Amar Takashi doía como brasa na pele, sempre quando o via, sempre quando falavam sobre ele, sempre quando pensava nele, sempre quando se lembrava dele, doía, como ficar sem ar. E talvez para Lance, Shiro fosse exatamente isso, queimando-o coração como brasa e dando-lhe um pouco de ar para que lhe desse a falsa impressão de calmaria.

Lance não queria mais sofrer – mas também não queria que Shiro sofresse, entretanto isso ele não iria dizer – e exatamente por isso resolveu deixar que o Amor fosse, para que assim que desejasse, voltasse com toda sua paixão e que por fim ficasse, para sempre. 

– Então, você tá livre, eu estou livre, porque não saímos juntos? – Lance perguntou, com um grande sorriso sacana nos lábios para uma garota de cabelos castanhos. 

– Lance, eu sou sapatão. – Romelle disse ao tempo em que olhava para o garoto como se ele fosse o cara mais idiota da faculdade. 

– Ok, espertinho. Fique longe da minha namorada – Allura disse, sentando-se entre a loira e o amigo, logo notando que o último tinha enormes olheiras abaixo dos olhos.– Desculpe, força do hábito. – Suspirou e de imediato Allura se preocupou. 

– Lance, você está bem? – Allura perguntou, pela quarta vez naquele dia e recebeu a mesma resposta fajuta e mentirosa das outras vezes. 

– Na verdade, não. – Ou ao menos foi o que a ela pensou antes de ouvir o amigo. 

– Estou-me sentindo um lixo e não sei se a escolha que eu tomei foi a certa ou se eu ainda posso voltar atrás. Quero dizer… Shiro terminou e isso é óbvio, mas também não significa que ele vá me querer e eu não posso simplesmente esquecer de mim e pensar somente nele, quero dizer… – O moreno suspirou e balançou a cabeça, totalmente perdido. 

– Você precisa de um banho… – Allura começou, entretanto Lance a interrompeu antes que concluísse. 

– O quê? 

– Um banho de mar! – completou, por fim. – espera eu acabar de falar, Jesus – disse, enquanto abria a garrafinha de suco do amigo. 

– Sempre quando você está perdido, você consegue se achar na água, você já me disse isso. Então, vamos à praia! – concluiu com um sorriso no rosto e entregou a garrafinha para o amigo. 

– Está na estação mais fria do ano, Lura, eu não posso entrar na água – Lance resmungou, levando o suco aos lábios. 

– Isso nunca te impediu na realidade… – Romelle disse, com os cantos dos lábios sujos de geleia de groselha. 

– Ela ta certa! – Allura concordou, mas Lance não ficou surpreso ou chateado, sua amiga concordava com tudo que a namorada dizia. 

Por segundos ele se deixou olhá-las, Allura, com o polegar, limpava o canto da boca da loira e levava o dedo nos lábios fazendo Romelle corar e lhe dar um tapinha e risadinhas para acompanhar. Lance revirou os olhos e virou toda o líquido da garrafinha de uma única vez pela garganta sentindo o gosto doce de morango, de alguma forma, azedar sua língua. Odiava ser invejoso.

– Certo. – disse, se levantando do banco em que estava – Ajeite as coisas e vamos, chame Hunk e o pessoal, vai ser bom para se distrair – colocou o seu típico casaco verde musgo e recebeu um olhar de reprovação de Allura. 

– Não vai comer? – ela perguntou, já sabendo da resposta. 

– Tenho treino agora, comer antes de nadar nunca dá certo! – Respondeu, lhe deixando um beijo na testa e um tchauzinho para Romelle de longe. 

Lance caminhou a passos apressados até o lado de fora do refeitório e assim que saiu, tirou seus fones de ouvido de dentro do bolso, não se preocupando em desembola-los e apenas os colocou, conectado ao celular e se deixando levar pela música que soava. 

Indie nunca foi seu estilo musical favorito, mal o ouvia na verdade, mas soube por Keith – seu amigo, vulgo informante – que era o de Shiro, e por incrível que pareça ele se encaixava perfeitamente. Havia muitas coisas que Lance nunca havia parado para ver, ouvir ou prestar atenção até Takashi aparecer.

Uma das coisas que notou a pouco, certamente era o sotaque das pessoas. Lance era de Cuba, mas com 13 anos teve que ir para o Japão por conta do trabalho dos pais e depois de alguns anos não se dava mais conta do sotaque das pessoas. Não conseguia notar se a pessoa era do interior, do centro ou estrangeiro, para ele era tudo o mesma coisa e foi assim até Shiro aparecer. 

Shiro viveu a vida inteira em uma parte pouco habitada no interior do Japão e isso fez com que seu sotaque se tornasse tão arrastado que algumas palavras que dizia, no início, Lance não conseguia entender. Entretanto, achava tão fofo a forma como os “S’s” e “L’s” saiam arrastados que podia fazer um podcast somente com isso e dormiria a noite toda ouvindo apenas Shiro falar. 

“Droga” pensou, parando de andar. Já fazia duas semanas que Lance havia desistido de seus sentimentos por Shiro e mesmo assim, seus pensamentos sempre voltavam para ele e aquilo era torturante. 

O cubano respirou fundo, vendo uma pequena fumaça de ar sair por seus lábios e olhou para o céu. Allura era louca em arrastá-lo para a praia naquele tempo frio, entretanto, se Lance não fosse, enlouqueceria. 

Enlouquecer de amor era algo que, Lance sabia, psicólogo nenhum conseguiria-lhe ajudar.

****

**– Com toda minha incerteza, Lance.  
**

Parte 2/-. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notas finais: Espero que tenha gostado, ainda não chegou a parte fofa, mas vai ter em breve ❤
> 
> Só para deixar claro, sentimentos são coisas difíceis de se lidar, abandonar o que sente é mais difícil do que sentir algo de fato, por isso Lance só precisa de um tempo e um porto seguro para poder pensar e saber o que fazer e como agir.
> 
> Allura, como amiga, não podia descartar simplesmente o que ela achava em cima do Lance, não era o tempo certo e bom, abandonar um amor é difícil e talvez a pessoa para quem está pedindo conselhos nunca tenha passado por isso, ou se já, sentiu e fez de uma forma totalmente diferente de você, de uma forma que não te agrada e por isso, nem sempre é bom dar conselhos para os amigos com coisas que você sabe que vão afeta-los.  
> As vezes a coisa mais esperta a se fazer é apenas tomar um tempo para si e respeitar o sentimento que está no seu peito, não apressar as coisas e apenas sentir, tanto no amor quanto na dor, sentir tudo o que ele tem para te dar sempre é algo bom, por mais que doa as vezes.
> 
> Até o próximo ❤


	3. Diferentes tipos de amor

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey gente, desculpe a demora. Tive uma pequena crise já que eu não conseguia/sabia como escrever esse capítulo.   
> De qualquer forma, eu tentei ao meu máximo e espero que esteja bom. ♥ 
> 
> Eu ainda não mandei para um beta, então por favor, desconsiderem os erros. ♥   
> Boa leitura e comentem caso quiserem/gostarem <3

Lábios vermelhos e inchados por conta do contato contínuo detinham-lhe a boca, mãos delicadas percorriam todo o corpo alheio fazendo com que um suspiro escapasse e aquilo era tão precioso. Cada momento, cada toque suave pela pele nua e pálida que formigava sobre o toque, o cheiro doce de sabonete contemplando-lhe a tez, tudo aquilo enlouquecia-a como nunca havia antes.

Estar apaixonada nunca fora seu forte, mas agora estava tão deliberadamente e não conseguia — e nem ao menos sabia se queria — deixar de amar.

Os lábios de Allura perdia-se pela pele repleta de pintas de sua — futura — namorada, não deixando escapar nenhum afeto que pudesse-lhe presentear. — Lura… — gemeu a garota, fazendo com que a mais velha sentisse suas pernas estremecerem de um jeito bom e seu coração se aquecer, lhe tirando certa razão.

— Adoro quando me chama assim — Allura respondeu com a voz rouca, apreciando o carinho que a loira lhe deixava no couro cabeludo.

— Eu sei… — Romelle disse, soando morna em suas palavras e deixando com que uma risadinha lhe escapasse dos lábios.

Allura depositou mais dois beijos nas costelas de sua namorada e se levantou, Romelle abriu os olhos lentamente e a encarou confusa conforme a mais velha se movia.

A platinada foi até sua mochila, ignorando o chão frio que arrepiava seu corpo e ainda mais a própria nudez, se inclinou sobre a bolsa, sabendo que sua namorada olhava-a da cama e buscou a própria câmera e alguns cartões de dentro da mesma.

— Quero tirar uma foto sua — Allura disse, fazendo a namorada rir.

— De novo, Lura? — A platinada sorriu e suspirou, olhando para onde a namorada estava.

— Feche os olhos, okay? — Ela pediu, suave.

— Ok — Romelle respondeu.

Allura sabia que a mais nova estava curiosa, mas ela também sabia que o quanto mais perguntasse, mais tempo levaria para saber.

A mais velha repousou os cartões vermelhos em cima da barriga de sua amada, contrastando a cor da pele clara com o papel vermelho e o que estava escrito nele, demorando mais alguns segundos — nos quais a platinada sabia que a loira perceberia — Allura repousou um anel em cima do último cartão

— Fique parada — pediu, ajeitando a câmera e se afastando para que a foto encaixasse.

Suspirou e tirou mais duas, logo vendo a loira de retorcer sobre os lençóis.

— Não abra os olhos ainda — pediu, buscado em cima da cabeceira da cama a rosa vermelha que havia dado de presente a Romelle na noite passada.

Repousou-a embaixo do seio rosado esquerdo da loira e respirou fundo, estava nervosa e não fazia a mínima ideia do porquê, elas já namoravam teoricamente a três meses e finalmente Allura havia achado bom oficializar tudo com um anel, entretanto o frio na barriga sobre o que Melle diria e acharia a enervava em tantos níveis que por minutos considerou esquecer tudo aquilo e fingir que nada aconteceu.

Mas então um sorriso seguido de uma risadinha fez as pernas de Allura tremerem, mas não somente isso, seu coração bateu mais forte e as borboletas que não conseguia se acostumar voltarem a voar. “Droga Melle” foi seu último pensamento antes de sussurrar.

— Já pode abrir os olhos — Então Allura tirou foto na mesma hora em que as grandes safiras azuladas fizeram presença e aquele fato definitivamente a faria sentir as pernas bambas sempre ao olhá-la.

Romelle olhou para baixo, confusa e então arregalou ambos os olhos se sentando com rapidez.

Ambos os cartões com “Você quer ser” e “Minha namorada?” em hidrocor preto caírem sobre o colchão junto ao anel e a rosa. Allura sorriu e pôs a câmera em cima do armário de cabeceira e se sentou em frente a loira que tinha o anel e um dos cartões em ambas as mãos.

Romelle encarou a platinada, que até então, não havia dito mais nada. Lágrimas surgiram no olhar surpreso da garota e Allura sentiu suas bochechas esquentarem. Melle gritou fazendo com que a mais velha arregalasse os olhos e não houve mais tempo até a loira se jogar em cima da namorada.

— Eu aceito! Eu definitivamente aceito! — Ela dizia enquanto enchia o rosto todo de Allura de beijos, não se importando de ter acabado de jogar a namorada junto consigo no chão, não se importando nem mesmo com seus joelhos que haviam batido contra o piso do quarto e bem provavelmente machucado.

— Eu te amo! — Ela completou fazendo a mais velha sorrir e inverter as posições, ficando em cima de Romelle que sorria como nunca antes havia.

Allura a beijou, mesmo que ambas estivessem sem fôlego. A platinada precisava sentir Romelle e quão forte o sentimento dela era. Suas línguas se tocaram quase no mesmo instante, de forma apaixonada.

Melle nem ao menos se importou com o cartão em sua mão, ela apenas afundou nos cabelos de Allura a puxando para si. Suas pernas em volta da cintura da mais velha e o calor que havia sentido na noite anterior antes de adormecer, retornando ao seu corpo compulsivamente.

As línguas contemplando a quentura uma da outra, as mãos de Allura arranhando a pele da coxa de Romelle e a forma como a mais nova lhe sugava os lábios a fazendo perder totalmente a compostura — isso se um dia ela já tivesse tido uma.

Ambas se separaram, Allura ignorou o fôlego que lhe faltava e buscou a parte cheirosa do pescoço da loira que sempre gostava de beijar. Já Romelle sentia sua cabeça girar e pouco isso lhe importou ao sentir seu corpo estremecer com o beijo molhado depositado abaixo de sua orelha.

— Lura...— gemeu, manhosa enquanto propositalmente se retorcia por baixo da namorada tentando roçar-lhe a intimidade contra a pele da coxa de Allura.

A mais velha sorriu, sugando a pele clara e arrastando seus beijos pelo pescoço alheio, ouvindo Romelle suspirar e se retorcer abaixo de si. Allura nunca iria cansar de ouvir o tom sôfrego que os gemidos de sua parceira faziam ao beijá-la.

— Diga de novo — Pediu, se afastando do pescoço de Romelle e lhe beijando a barriga, onde sabia o quão sensível era.

Vendo os pelos alheios se arrepiarem, Allura sugou abaixo de um dos seios de Romelle e assoprou, vendo-a se contorcer e puxar o ar, lhe mordeu, ouvindo a chiar e encarar-lhe nos olhos. Azuis contra rosas, ambos profundos e imersos nos sentimentos que sentiam. Prazer, amor, carinho, tesão… Todos juntos em harmonia, não havia receios ou medos, havia apenas os sentimentos mais intensos e bons que alguém poderia ter.

— Eu te amo, Lura — Repetiu com intensidade, por mais que a voz tenha saído fraca pelo prazer que sentia.

Allura se ergueu, imprensando seus próprios lábios contra os de Romelle e os sugando antes de deixá-los, para logo os tomar com fúria, sugando-os, mordendo-os, sentindo tudo o que poderia sentir e igualmente sendo retribuída por Allura.

Ao se afastarem, Allura encarou os belos olhos de cor ametista que lhe fizeram cair em nuvens de céus rosados e lhe tirar o fôlego que lhe restava ao observar o sorriso de canto de sua amada, que lhe indicava tudo o que sentia apenas com ele. Felicidade, falta de ar e tesão. A platinada amava ver esse sorriso.

— Me deixe… — não terminou a frase, apenas empurrou os ombros de Allura para o lado a fazendo deitar novamente no chão.

Ainda com o sorriso nos lábios, com os cabelos caindo somente para um lado de seu rosto e uma de suas pernas entre as de Allura, Romelle se inclinou e a mais velha pensou no quão sortuda era e também em como seus dedos coçaram para tirar uma foto de Melle naquele instante.

Romelle se afastou e então tomou o pescoço de Allura  para si, distribuindo beijos, selos e chupões em qualquer parte de pele que lhe parecesse interessante. Roçou a ponta de seu nariz entre os seios fartos da namorada e a ouviu suspirar. A loira sabia exatamente como enlouquecer sua namorada e a partir daquele dia, faria-o sempre que pudesse.

Enlouqueceria Allura de amor e a levaria ao céu todas as vezes se assim ela desejasse, por simplesmente ela merecer isso.

Beijos molhados eram distribuídos pela pele negra da platinada e gemidos ansiosos eram soltos, assim como arrepios instantâneos ao ver sua amada se preparando para lhe dar um de seus melhores orgasmos, como ela conseguia fazer todas as vezes.

Romelle mordeu levemente a pele de sua coxa e lhe chupou a virilha, Allura tremeu em antecipação, seus olhos se chocaram contra os rosas safados que lhe encarava apenas para ver suas reações, a loira assoprou.

— Melle… — sussurrou rouco e baixo.

Romelle lhe tomou com afinco, a fez se contorcer, suar, desejar por mais, desejar que acabasse, mas que demorasse o tempo que fosse preciso para isso acontecer. Em meio ao céu, pensou no quão incrível se sentia por ter aquela mulher maravilhosa entre suas pernas para então sua mente explodir em calor e confusão, seu corpo se tencionar em calor e tesão para então relaxar e se acalmar, com formigas gostosas andando por seus dedos e beijos molhados subirem novamente por sua barriga.

— Eu te amo — Allura sussurrou, ainda soberba ao sentir seu prazer mudar e o conforto lhe tomar.  

— Não fale isso para uma garota que acabou de lhe chupar — Romelle disse, com tons fingidos de chateação na voz.

— Ela poderia pensar que é uma mentira — então, com a mão livre retirou uma mecha platinada do rosto de Allura e suspirou.

Allura se ergueu levemente e a beijou, profundamente a fazendo gemer baixinho de forma tímida e a mais velha novamente se derreteu com isso, como todas as vezes que a mais velha ficava tímida ao fazer algo totalmente obsceno.

— Desculpe, mas eu ainda te amo — Allura sussurrou ainda com os lábios roçando contra os de Romelle.

— Então acho que dessa vez vou ter que acreditar — ela rebateu e Allura sorriu e mordeu o lábio alheio em agrado.

— Acho que está na hora de eu te retribuir agora — disse, se empurrando contra a namorada e lhe fazendo rir.

Naquele momento, o coração de Allura disparava como louco no peito, mas estava tudo bem, porque o de Romelle fazia a mesma coisa.

 

**( . . . )**

— Shiro, tá tudo bem cara? — Keith perguntou, mas nem a voz ou o que ela significava havia chegado em se cérebro.

— Hey, irmão?! SHIRO!

— Sim? — Shiro perguntou, confuso pela gritaria.

— Estou-te chamando a dois minutos cara, você está bem? — Keith perguntou novamente, de forma preocupada o que fazia Shiro se sentir ainda mais culpado.

— A… — ele abriu a boca, porém nada saiu, simplesmente não conseguia mais mentir e dizer que estava tudo bem, porque não estava.

A constatação era tão simples, mas o sentimento tão complicado que ele simplesmente não conseguia responder nem ao menos como se sentia, apenas não sentia.

— Nem eu sei — disse em meio a um suspiro.

Keith pareceu entender a deixa e igualmente suspirou, se sentando ao lado do amigo em sua cama. Ambos ficaram em silêncio por um longo tempo, o mais novo não era o tipo que se metia nos problemas alheios e muito menos o que dava conselhos, mas Shiro era como um irmão para si e lhe doía vê-lo da forma em que estava.

— Certo — Keith se levantou, após trinta minutos de puro silêncio entre os dois.

— Você vai à praia comigo — ele disse, abrindo o guarda roupas em que compartilhavam no dormitório e retirando algumas peças de roupas.

— Praia? — Shiro perguntou confuso — Está nublado lá fora, parece até mesmo que vai chover. O que vai fazer na praia? —

Keith encarou Shiro, notando a forma exaltada que ele havia se levantado da cama e olhado pela janela, apenas para frisar o seu ponto de vista do quão ruim o tempo estava.

— Não vamos nadar ou algo assim, apenas andar e respirar um pouco, talvez encher a cara para aquecer e esquecer alguns problemas. Você precisa disso, aliás.

— Não vou beber, essa semana temos jogo — Shiro rebateu — Nem você vai beber! — Keith revirou os olhos, mas ficou um pouco mais alegre ao ver que a atenção de seu amigo estava voltada para si e não para o ex noivo.

— O jogo foi cancelado, no dia vai haver uma tempestade pelo que o noticiário disse — Keith começou, acabando de escolher umas roupas para o irmão e as jogando em cima da cama. — Além do mais, o jogo será daqui a 4 dias, podemos muito bem nos abster do líquido sagrado por esse tempo. — Você deveria parar de beber, está falando como um cachaceiro — Shiro frisou, enrugando o nariz em desagrado.

— Vou continuar se você não for tomar um banho, agora! — Respondeu, vendo Shiro bufar, pegar sua toalha e entrar no banheiro.

De um lado, Keith pensava no quão bom aquilo poderia ser para Shiro, a duas semanas o término público e de certa forma humilhante, que ele havia levado ocorreu e a duas semanas que seu irmão parecia mais um defunto do que uma pessoa.

Keith entendia que Shiro estava triste por amar Adam, mas isso não era motivo para que ele desistisse de tudo e simplesmente se entregasse a dor, as semanas já haviam-se passado e já estava na hora dele levantar a cabeça e seguir em frente.

Pelo que ele sabia, Adam havia continuado sua rotina normalmente desde então. Ia às aulas, comia todas as refeições, postava nas redes sociais, diferente de Shiro que só comia uma vez no dia algo sólido e o restante era apenas biscoitos e petiscos, além de ter faltado uma semana inteira de aulas e treinos e das redes sociais onde só entrava para stalkear o ex noivo e nada além disso.

Havia mandado uma mensagem perguntando para ele como ele estava a quatro dias atrás e até aquele momento Shiro nem visualizado havia! A situação era injusta em todos os fatores e como irmão mais novo, Keith não poderia deixar que seu irmãozão afundasse ainda mais.

Já do outro lado da parede, Shiro lia lentamente os rótulos do shampoo enquanto estava sentado no vaso sanitário. Se perguntava se aloe vera era realmente tão bom para os cabelos, mas apenas ao se lembrar de como o cabelo de Keith era brilhoso a constatação se tornava óbvia.

Suspirou, colocando o vidro de shampoo em cima da pia e desenrolando algumas folhas de papel higiênico do rolo e após embrulhados perfeitamente em sua mãos, limpou-se.

Ao acabar de fazê-lo, retirou suas roupas e se encarou no espelho, seus olhos passando por seu cabelo que já estava na hora de retirar a mecha branca já que as raízes negras já apareciam, talvez estivesse na hora de fazer algo mais radical no cabelo. Havia visto em diversos sites que uma boa forma de se superar um término era uma mudança radical na aparência.

Talvez devesse pintar ele todo de branco e mostrar como ele era um velho chato por dentro ou cortar tudo apenas para lembrar-se da sua época de serviço militar e de como sua vida estava antes de conhecer Adam. Ao pensar no de olhos castanhos, sua atenção foi para o mesmo, negros, sem vida em completa perfeição com as olheiras que pareciam somente aumentar e a barba por fazer que só demonstrava o quanto ruim estava.

Pegou a pasta de barbear e a passou no rosto, se fosse realmente sair de casa, que não fosse parecendo um mendigo, até porque, e se visse Adam durante o caminho?  
Era algo a se pensar de qualquer forma.

A lâmina do barbeador atingiu sua pele e então ele se lembrou que nada realidade Adam gostava de quando sua barba crescia, ele dizia que era gostoso senti-la roçando em seu próprio rosto. Parou, por segundos medindo se deveria ou não se barbear.

— Droga, droga, droga — Sussurrou, enquanto espremia o cabo do barbeador e o granito da pia até seus dedos ficarem esbranquiçados.

Não poderia pensar em Adam quando fosse fazer qualquer coisa, não aguentava mais na realidade. Sempre quando lembrava-se do moreno seu coração doía e suas memórias o remetiam para aquele dia em questão, quando tudo realmente acabou, para a surpresa de todos, não havia sido quando Adam lhe tacou o anel, mas sim quando ele lhe deixou descobrir que seus sentimentos não eram correspondidos e que  _o amor de sua vida_ , era apaixonado por outra pessoa.

 

**– Com toda minha tristeza, Shiro.**

**Parte 3/- .**


End file.
